Se Suponía
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Se suponía que debía estar muerto. ¿O no?


Se Suponía.

Se suponía que debía estar muerto. Hitsugaya Toshiro nació prematuro y enfermizo, nadie le daba más que unas pocas semanas de vida, pero sorprendentemente sobrevivió aun en la extrema pobreza y aun cuando se quedó huérfano con nada más que su abuela para cuidarlo.

Se suponía que debía estar muerto. Cuando tenía doce años por salvar a una niña de un animal salvaje este lo llenó de arañazos que debían haberlo llevado a morir desangrado, pero al despertar se encontró vendado y con agua y comida a un lado de su cuerpo, aunque no encontró a su salvador por ningún lado.

Se suponía que debía estar muerto. A sus catorce años lo secuestraron y lo vendieron como esclavo en el mercado central de la capital de Ciudad Seireitei, lo compró un lunático que lo mataba de hambre y lo sobreexplotaba con trabajos pesados. El lunático era inhumanamente cruel con todos sus esclavos, pero cuando Toshiro lo vio queriendo aprovecharse de una niña, tuvo que intervenir y rescatarla. La niña escapó, pero él fue atado recostado boca arriba con ladrillos sobre su pecho tres días bajo el sol incandescente. Y él siempre había odiado el puto calor. Creyó que iba a morir cuando decidieron que su castigo se extendiera a una semana por no querer pedir disculpas al lunático, pero entonces vio un ángel.

Se suponía que debía estar muerto. Ya tenía dieciséis años, muchos más de los que nadie hubiera pensado que viviría, y estuvo una semana completa esperando la muerte, pero entonces ese ángel decidió que no debería ser así. Aunque no era un ángel, exactamente. Era la hija de un noble, un año menor que él, y por alguna razón le pidió a su padre que lo comprará para ella. Fue liberado de las garras del lunático y la hija del noble, que no era un ángel y se llamaba Shiba Kurosaki Karin, cuidó de sus heridas y su mala salud por semanas antes de permitirle empezar a trabajar como su sirviente personal. Sirviente, no esclavo, con un sueldo y la posibilidad de renunciar sí quería.

Se suponía que debía estar muerto. Pero no, había superado todos los obstáculos, y antes de tocar fondo recibió la ayuda de Karin, que le reveló que el motivo de haberlo ayudado fue por devolverle el favor, puesto que ella era la niña a la que había salvado de aquel animal salvaje a sus doce años, y ella también fue la que vendó sus heridas pero no pudo regresar a comprobar si estaba bien porque al ver sus arañazos su familia no le permitió volver a salir en varios días. Ella lo reconoció por su cabello blanco y sus ojos turquesas y decidió comprar su libertad y ponerlo a trabajar por su familia.

-Se suponía que yo debería estar muerta.- le dijo un día mientras estaban sentados en el extenso jardín de la casa Shiba. –Pero no lo estoy y eso es gracias a ti. Por eso quiero hacer todo lo posible para otorgarte una vida más digna.- le sonrió con la más bella de las sonrisas que alguna vez pudo haber visto. Él solo asintió, pues nunca fue muy bueno hablando. -¡Espero que seamos muy buenos amigos, Toshiro!- golpeó su hombro juguetonamente.

-Se suponía que debe llamarme Hitsugaya, ama.- dijo monótonamente, sin sorprenderse cuando ella empezó a chillarle que no la llamara así y que lo llamaría como se le diera la real gana. Él siguió mirándola con indiferencia, pero lo cierto era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba aguantando las ganas de sonreír ante su actitud tan inusual para una muchacha de la nobleza.

Se suponía que debía estar muerto. Pero… se sentía más vivo que nunca. Tenía dieciocho años, y casi todos sus días los pasaba con la criatura más bella y fascinante de la existencia. Una niña que necesitaba ser salvada, el ángel que lo salvó, la hija demasiado audaz de un noble, su ama que quería ser más que eso su amiga, la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. Amor… nunca creyó vivir lo suficiente para experimentarlo, pero lo sentía más fuerte que nunca al ver esos ojos oscuros y sonrisa brillante, al cautivarse por su cabello negro y anhelar tocar esa piel pálida. Sin embargo, tenía planeado callar sus sentimientos, siempre fue callado de todos modos. Pero Karin… Karin siempre fue ruidosa, muy ruidosa. Era una locura confesársele a tu propio sirviente, pero más en la plaza central de la ciudad, más cuando era por estar celosa de otra sirvienta, más cuando lo hacías a los gritos y mucho más cuando lo besabas de forma bastante indecente a la vista de todos.

Se suponía que debía estar muerto. Pero aquí estaba… Con diecinueve años había entrado al ejército bajo el mando del jefe de la familia Shiba, Shiba Isshin quien también era padre de su amada, y en dos años logró adquirir un rango que subió su status social por lo que a los veintidós finalmente tomó valor y pidió la mano de Karin en matrimonio a su padre, obteniéndola fácilmente aunque al proponerle matrimonio a ella tuvo que soportar una bofetada y reclamos de haber tardado demasiado antes de obtener el ansiado sí.

Se suponía que debía estar muerto… pero estaba feliz de que no haya sido así. Quería vivir. Quería vivir para estar con Karin.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Este fic es un premio para Anais Maturana del grupo de face Universo HitsuKarin! Ojala q te haya gustado, te mereces esto y más! :3

Ojala a ustedes tambien les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
